dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sundermount
} |name = Sundermount |icon = Sundermount icon.png |image = Sundermount-01-p.jpg |px = 270px |location = Free Marches |terrain = Mountainous |exits = World map |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Redemption }} Sundermount is a mountain north of Kirkwall and part of the Vimmark mountain range. Background Sundermount is the tallest mountain of Vimmark and has a fearsome reputation. Legend says it was the site of a vicious battle where the ancient Tevinter Imperium and the elves of Arlathan unleashed horrors into the waking world, and creatures prowl the heights to this very day, unaware that the war for which they were summoned is long since over. , Hawke, and party at the Sundermount altar]] The Sabrae clan of the Dalish elves led by their Keeper, Marethari have settled at its foot after losing their halla. A cave to the west of the camp is guarded by a creature from elven legends. A passage near the camp leads into the Deep Roads and the Abandoned Thaig. A winding path leads up the mountain through spider-infested caverns to a graveyard where elven elders came to sleep. An altar to Mythal stands on the edge of the cliff next to it. An ancient evil is bound atop Sundermount, whispering to the proud in their dreams. Involvement In Dragon Age II it is accessible via the world map and in Dragon Age: Redemption it is featured in the episode Saarebas. Places (Act 1) (Act 2 and 3) (Act 2 and 3) (Act 3) * Blood Mage Refuge - caves, Act 3 Stores * Master Ilen's Shop * Nexus Golem's Wares Quests Act 1: - complete the task set by Flemeth - kill the mercenaries - talk to Master Ilen about pure ironbark - help to soothe the werewolves of Ferelden - hunt down a conspirator from Amaranthine - a fetch quest - a fetch quest Act 2: - a companion quest for Merrill - purchase a gift for Merrill - acquire Dalish tattoo ink and a varterral's heart - collect hunters' amulets - find an Evil Tome - hunt down an apostate - a fetch quest - a fetch quest - a fetch quest Act 3: - a companion quest for Merrill - find a dangerous assassin - defeat the aspect - defeat the aspect - hunt down blood mages Notable items Crafting resources The resources listed below can be obtained in the outside area. Resources found in caves are listed on respective pages. Act 1: in the graveyard just before the altar on the mountain path. (2) One is in the loop to the left between the entrance and the Dalish Camp, one is behind some stone in the first clearing up the mountain path (where the Dalish hunter insults Merrill). See map. Act 2: around the first bend on the way up the mountain path. in the stone ruin on the low path past the Dalish Camp. in the Sundermount Graveyard (through the passage), on the right side after the revenant clearing (where the rite takes place at in Long Way Home). Act 3: on the ledge just before the dead-end clearing at the top of the upper mountain path (it is right before the "travel down the mountain" if you've already done Merrill's side quest. If not, its on the little curve off the path before the entrance to cave of her mission) Other Act 1: in a Pile of Bones at the top of the mountain. Act 2: in a Pile of Bones after exiting the passage to the cemetery, to the right behind some bushes. Act 3: in a small ruin (it appears to be the ruins of a small hut), southwest of the entrance to the Varterral Hunting Ground. Codex entries Act 1: - Dalish Camp - Dalish Camp - Dalish Camp - Dalish Camp - atop the mountain Act 2: - near the altar Act 3: See also Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Dragon Age: Redemption Category:Free Marches Category:Mountains